Big Time Victorious
by musicrox14
Summary: This is what Big Time Rush would be like with the Victorious cast without Robbie & Lane. Andre has a sister? In this fanfic he does. Kendall/OC James/Cat Logan/Nina Andre/Tori Alex/Mason Carlos/Jade Beck/OC (later in story)


_musicrox14- Nina, can you do the disclaimer?_

_Nina- I'm doing my nails_

_musicrox14- Victoria?_

_Victoria- Helping Nina._

_musicrox14- Will someone do the disclaimer!_

_Cat- I'll do it! Ha ha._

_musicrox14- Thank you Cat! **she whispers**_

_Cat- musicrox14 doesn't own Big Time Rush, Harry Potter, One Direction or Victorious. If she did own Big Time Rush, Harry Potter, & Victorious, they wouldn't end. Ever! Ah Ha. Yay, I love candy!_

_musicrox14- Oh Cat. **she whispers**_

_In the studio_

Gustavo- Kelly, remind me that Tori Vega, Cat Valentine, Jade West, Andre Harris, & Beck Oliver are coming later this week.

_In BTR's crib_

Kendall- Look at this guys. On the website, it says that five sixteen-year-olds are coming to the Palm Woods & are going to be produced by Gustavo.

Logan- Who are they?

Kendall- They are a few students named Tori Vega, Cat Valentine, Jade West, Andre Harris & Beck Oliver.

James- Are there any cute girls coming?

Kendall- They're all cute, but you already have a girlfriend anyways, remember?

James- Who?

Kendall- That red- headed girl named Nina?

James- Oh yeah.

Logan- & I have Camille.

Kendall- Jo is still in New Zealand & she broke up with me, so Carlos & I are single.

Carlos- Uhh Logan?

Logan- What's up Carlos?

Carlos- Camille has been cheating on you for the past few months.

Logan- What?! With who?

Carlos- With Harry.

Logan- Harry Styles?

Carlos- The very same.

Logan- I'll be right back.

_**Logan leaves**_

Kendall- I wonder if he knows that it's Harry Potter, not Harry Styles.

Carlos- I just said it was Harry Styles to drive him crazy.

_In front of Camille's door_

Logan- Camille? Camille?

Camille- Hey baby. What's up?

Logan- I just heard that you are cheating on me.

Camille- Why would I cheat on you?

Logan- I don't know, but I do know that you're cheating on me with Harry Potter! We're through!

Camille- But Logan-

Logan- No buts Camille. I hate to say this, but I'm breaking up with you.

_Back in the apartment_

Kendall- So… How'd it go?

Logan- I confronted her about cheating on me with that quidditch playing, famous, magical Harry Potter. She admitted it & I broke up with her.

Carlos- I had told you it was Harry Styles, not Harry Potter.

Logan- I heard you. I wanted to make sure it was Harry Styles, not Harry Potter first.

Kendall- Smart thinking.

Logan- Why do you think I'm called the smart one?

James- Good point.

Carlos- Now we can each date one of the girls, except for James because A, he has a girlfriend & B, there are only three girls coming.

Kendall- That's actually a good point.

_In the elevator_

Nina- Hey Logan.

Logan- Hey Nina. Going up to see James?

Nina- Actually, I came here to see you.

Logan- Why?

Nina- Why don't you call me some time? Tell James that we're done.

Logan- OK?

_In the apartment_

Logan- I need help!

Kendall- What's the matter?

Logan- We need to get James out of the apartment for a few minutes first.

Kendall- I've got it. James!

James- What's up?

Kendall- We're going to the pool. Want to come?

James- Sure.

Kendall- Just grab your swim trunks & meet us there.

James- OK.

_**James leaves**_

_Once they're sure James is out of earshot_

Kendall- What's the matter dude?

Logan- Nina asked me to call her some time & to tell James that she is breaking up with him! What do I do?

Kendall- Just tell him.

Logan- He'd most likely kill me!

Kendall- Would you prefer to be dead & clean or alive & guilty?

Logan- Dead & clean.

Kendall- I would prefer it too. Let's go to the pool in our trunks & when he's so tired he can barely move, tell him.

Logan- Sweet plan.

_At the pool_

Logan- What do I do?

Kendall- Just go tell him.

Logan- OK. James!

James- What's up?

Logan- I have something to tell you.

James- What is it?

Logan- Your girlfriend is now your ex. She broke up with you for me.

James- WHAT?! I'm going to kill you!

Kendall- Guys. Guys, STOP IT! James, Logan had a hard time telling you in the first place, so shut it. Logan, when did she tell you?

Logan- When I was in the elevator coming up from the studio.

James- I'm sorry dude.

Logan- It's OK. She's actually a lot smarter than she seems.

James- What do you mean?

Logan- She actually understands what I'm saying when nobody else does.

James- Whoa.

Logan- Like when I say 'tie the cord to the mechanism. Then cut the wire that is attached to the mechanism before the mechanism's chemicals combine with the cord's chemicals.'

James- What does that mean?

Logan- My point exactly.

Kendall- Wow.

Logan- Yup.

James- Well at least I can have one of the girls.

_In the studio_

Gustavo- You must be the group of musically talented students that were sent here from Hollywood Arts.

Tori- That's us. I'm Tori, the red head is Cat, the one with highlights in her hair is Jade, the boy with bushy hair is Beck, & that's Andre.

Gustavo- Nice to meet you. Now, Tori, Cat, & Jade, stay away from the dogs.

Cat- But I love dogs!

Tori- He means Big Time Rush. But Gustavo, what if they come to us without us even trying?

Gustavo- Just ignore them.

Jade- OK.

Gustavo- Boys, be careful not to become friends with the dogs.

Beck- Not a problem Mr. Rocque.

Gustavo- Respect. Something I never see from my dogs.

Andre- Now you're comparing us to Big Time Rush?

Gustavo- Sorry. They're in the same apartment building as you will be staying.

Tori- OK Mr. Rocque.

_At the Palm Woods_

Tori- Hi. You must be Mr. Bitters. We're supposed to be in apartment 3F?

Mr. Bitters- Ah yes. A girl named Tori Vega & her friends?

Tori- That's us.

Mr. Bitters- Here's your room key.

_In room 3F_

Tori- Come on guys, we need to get unpacked before we do anything.

_Half an hour later_

Andre- They have a pool! Who wants to go?

Tori, Beck, Jade, & Cat- Me!

Tori- OK, let's get changed in our rooms & meet up here to go to the pool.

_Five minutes later_

Tori- OK, so is everyone ready?

Jade- Uh, Cat can't get her boobs into her bathing suit. _**She whispers**_

Tori- Really? I'll be right back

_In the girls' bedroom_

Tori- How is this possible?

Cat- I don't know! Just help me!

Tori- Oh god Cat.

_A few minutes later, in the pool_

Tori- This is relaxing.

Kendall- Hey guys.

Andre- Not so much anymore. Run!

Kendall- Guys, wait!

_**Tori, Beck, Cat, Andre, & Jade continue to run until they reach their apartment.**_

Cat- What was that about?

Tori- Cat, don't you remember what Gustavo said?

_**Cat flashes back.**_

**Gustavo- Girls, hang out with the dogs!**

Tori- That wasn't it.

Cat- Yes it was.

Jade- Even I am against it.

Beck- You're against everything!

Andre- Beck's right you know.

Jade- I KNOW!

Tori- Jade, calm down!

Jade- OK.

Beck- Did Jade just…

Andre- Yeah, she did.

Beck- So strange.

Andre- I know.

Tori- Do you two want me to smack you?

Beck- Sorry Tori.

_In BTR's apartment_

Carlos- What the heck was that about?

Kendall- I have no idea.

James- I have a feeling that Gustavo told them to stay away from us.

Logan- The smart thing to do would be to go ask him the reason why Tori, Beck, Cat, Andre, & Jade ran from us.

Kendall- Good idea. Let's go.

_At the studio_

Kendall- Gustavo, did you want Tori Vega & her friends to stay away from us?

Gustavo- Yes I do. You're poisonous luck & they need all the luck they can get without you dogs ruining their careers.

Kendall- We're not poisonous luck! We're good luck!

Gustavo- To a leprechaun! You're bad luck, even to a unicorn, the luckiest thing alive!

Kendall- We're not bad luck & we'll prove it!

Gustavo- Good luck with that! **_he says, laughing_**

_At the Palm Woods_

Tori- I just wish that we could be with them.

Kendall- How do you think Carlos, James, Logan & I feel?

Tori- **_gasps & falls _**Kendall! You scared the fudge out of me!

Kendall- Sorry. Here, let me at least help you up. **_he says, holding out his left arm to help her up_**

_**Tori takes the hand that Kendall offers & stands up**_

Tori- Thanks. I'm Tori Vega.

Kendall- I'm Kendall Knight.

Tori- Nice to properly meet you Kendall.

Kendall- Likewise. Want to come up with me to our apartment?

Tori- I'd like that.

_In Big Time Rush's apartment_

Molly- Who's this?

Kendall- Mom, Katie, this is Tori Vega.

Tori- Hi.

Molly- Just call me Molly.

Tori- OK. Hi Molly. Hi Katie.

Katie- Hi Tori.

_**Katie runs out of the apartment**_

Kendall- Don't mind her. She is a manipulator too. She managed to get money from Mr. Bitters.

Tori- How?

Kendall- She bet him a little while ago that Jo & I would break up when she moved to New Zealand for a movie deal & won.

Tori- I'm so sorry about you & this Jo girl.

Kendall- It's OK. There's a girl that I like even more than her now.

Tori- Who?

Kendall- You.

Tori- Really?

Kendall- Yes. Normally I would wait until I know the girl better, but… will you go out with me?

Tori- Yes.

Kendall- If not then… Wait. Yes?

Tori- Yes!

Kendall- Yes!

_**Tori & Kendall kiss**_

Tori- Actually, my first name is really Victoria.

Kendall- I like that name anyways.

In the lobby

Carlos- Hi. I'm Carlos.

Jade- Hi Carlos. I'm Jade.

Carlos- Want to go out sometime?

Jade- Sure.

_In room 3F_

James- Hi. I'm James.

Cat- Hi James. I'm Cat.

James- I love red heads you know.

Cat- I know.

James- Would you like to go out sometime?

Cat- Sure. I'd love to.

_At Nina's house_

Nina- Hey Logan, how about we go on an actual date?

Logan- I'd like that. How about Evan's Italian tonight at seven?

Nina- Perfect.

_In Big Time Rush's apartment_

Kendall- I have a date with Tori tonight at Hannah's Famous Italian at 7.

Logan- I have a date with Nina at the same time, but at Evan's Italian.

Carlos- Same time, but at the arcade. Jade & I love video games.

James- Cat & I have a date at her house. I'm cooking for her.

Kendall- I didn't know you cooked.

James- Who else taught your mother?

Kendall- No idea.

James- Exactly. I taught her to cook.

Kendall- No wonder her cooking miraculously got better when we came here. How about we meet at the Victoria Justice & Taylor Swift concert after our dates?

Logan- Perfect.

Carlos- Fantastic.

James- Amazing!

_7 o'clock- Cat's house_

Cat- What the heck are you cooking James?

James- For me to know now, & for you to find out later.

Cat- OK?

_Evan's Italian_

Logan- I'll have the spaghetti & shrimp please.

Nina- & I'll have the same as him.

_Hanna's famous Italian_

Kendall- I'll have the spaghetti & meatballs please.

Tori- & I'll have the spaghetti & shrimp please.

_The local arcade_

Carlos- How're you liking this?

Jade- Liking this? I'm loving this!

_Cat's house_

Cat- James! How'd you know I loved shrimp?

James- Who doesn't?

Cat- Good point.

_At the Victoria Justice & Taylor Swift concert_

Taylor- I'm going to start off the night with one of my personal favorites, Crazier.

I'd never gone with the wind

Just let it flow

Let it take me where it wants to go

To you open the door

There's so much more

I've never seen it before

I was trying to fly, but I couldn't find the wings

But you came along & you changed everything

You lift my feet off the ground

You spin me around

You make me crazier, crazier

It feels like I'm fallin' & I am lost in your eyes

You make me crazier, crazier, crazier

I watched from a distance as you

Made life your own

Every sky was your own kind of blue

& I wanted to know

How that would feel

& you made it so real

You showed me something that I couldn't see

Open my eyes & you made me believe

You lift my feet off the ground

You spin me around

You make me crazier, crazier

It feels like I'm falling & I am lost in your eyes

You make me crazier, crazier, crazier ohh

& baby you showed me what livin' is for

I don't wanna hide anymore

You lift my feet off the ground

You spin me around

You make me crazier, crazier

Feels like I'm fallin' & I I'm lost in your eyes

You make me crazier, crazier, crazier, crazier, crazier

Everyone is screaming!

Miley- I'm going to sing Don't Walk Away.

I've been runnin' in circles all day long

I'm out of breath, but I'm still goin' strong

I'm gonna get you yeah no matter what they say

You think I'm losin' but I always get my way (hey)

Don't walk away when I'm talkin' to you

This ain't no time for your bad attitude ohh (hey)

Don't give me that face when you know I'm really down for the chase

'cuz my heart's already in it & I'm never gonna quit it when you finally gonna get it

Don't walk away

(when I'm talking to you)

You act, act like I don't have a clue

You think you know it all

But I'm so onto you

You think you figured out how to win this game

I'm on your tracks yeah I know every move you make (hey)

Don't walk away when I'm talkin' to you ohh (hey)

This ain't no time for your bad attitude (hey)

Don't gimme that face

When you I'm really down for the chase

'cuz my heart's already in it & I'm never gonna quit it when you finally gonna get it

Don't walk away

I won't give up just like that

I'm gonna make you mine if it takes everything I have

Don't walk away when I'm talking to you (hey)

This ain't no time for your bad attitude (hey)

Don't gimme that face when you know I'm really down for the chase

'cuz my heart's already in it & I'm never gonna quit it when you finally gonna get it

Don't walk away

_**Everyone screaming again**_

Tori- Kendall, this is amazing! Thanks for taking me.

Kendall- Sure thing baby.

Taylor- Next is Beautiful Eyes.

Your beautiful eyes stare right into my eyes

& sometimes I think of you late at night

I don't know why

I wanna be somewhere you are

I wanna be where

You're here your eyes are lookin' into mine

& baby make me fly

My heart has never felt this way before

I'm lookin' through your I'm lookin' through your eyes

I wake up, I'm alive

& only a little while

Cuz you're my lullaby

So baby come hold me tight

Cuz why I

I wanna be everything you need

I wanna be where

You're here your eyes are lookin' into mine

So baby make me fly

My heart has never felt this way before

I'm lookin' through your I'm lookin' through your eyes

Just as long as you're mine

I'll be your everything I'll

You let me love you kiss you

Oh baby let me miss you

let me see your dream about dream about your eyes

Eye, eye, beautiful eyes

Screaming

Miley- Next is Party in the USA

I hopped off the plane at LAX

with a dream & my cardigan

Welcome to the land of fame excess, whoa

am I gonna fit in?

Jump in the cab

here I am for the first time

Look to my right, and I see the Hollywood sign

This is all so crazy,

everybody seems so famous

My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick

Too much pressure and I'm nervous

That's when the taxi man turned on the radio

And the Jay-Z song was on

And the Jay-Z song was on

And the Jay-Z song was on

So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song

The butterflies fly away

I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"

Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"

Got my hands up, they're playin' my song

And now I'm gonna be okay

Yeah! It's a party in the USA!

Yeah! It's a party in the USA!

Get to the club in my taxi cab

Everybody's lookin' at me now

Like "Who's that chick that's rockin' kicks

She's gotta be from out of town"

So hard with my girls not around me

It's definitely not a Nashville party

'Cause all I see are stilettos

I guess I never got the memo

My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick

Too much pressure and I'm nervous

That's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune

And the Britney song was on

And the Britney song was on

And the Britney song was on

So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song

The butterflies fly away

I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"

Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"

Got my hands up, they're playin' my song

And now I'm gonna be okay

Yeah! It's a party in the USA!

Yeah! It's a party in the USA!

Feel like hoppin' on a flight, on a flight

Back to my hometown tonight, town tonight

Something stops me every time, every time

The DJ plays my song and I feel alright

So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song

The butterflies fly away

I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"

Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"

Got my hands up, they're playin' my song

And now I'm gonna be okay

Yeah! It's a party in the USA!

Yeah! It's a party in the USA!

So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song

The butterflies fly away

I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"

Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"

Got my hands up, they're playin' my song

And now I'm gonna be okay

Yeah! It's a party in the USA!

Yeah! It's a party in the USA!

yeah yeah yeah! its a party in the USA!

Jade- Carlos, normally I would hate this type of music, but now, I kinda like it. Thanks to you, hardly anyone is afraid of me.

Carlos- You're welcome babe.

Taylor- Next, I'm singing Teardrops on My Guitar.

Drew looks at me,

I fake a smile so he won't see

That I want and I need everything that we should be

I'll bet she's beautiful,

that girl he talks about,

And she's got everything that I have to live without.  
Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny

And I can't even see anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love,

he's finally got it right,

I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

He's the song in the car

I keep singing,

don't know why I do  
Drew walks by me,

can he tell that I can't breathe?

And there he goes, so perfectly, The kind of flawless I wish I could be

She better hold him tight, give him all her love

Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

He's the song in the car

I keep singing,

don't know why I do  
So I drive home alone.

As I turn out the light

I'll put his picture down

And maybe get some sleep tonight.  
'Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart

He's the song in the car I keep singing,

don't know why I do

He's the time taken up, but there's never enough

And he's all that I need to fall into.  
Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.

Tori- That song explained exactly how I felt when I first saw you.

Kendall- Really?

Tori- Yes. When I found out you were with Jo, I was devastated. Trina saw the look in my eyes when I saw you guys sing. It took my breath away when I see you guys sing.

Kendall- Wow. I never knew. It's kind of strange, but it's cool. I like that in a girl.

Tori- Really?

Kendall- Yeah. (at this point, the concert is over & they're meeting Taylor Swift & Miley Cyrus) (they have VIP passes)

Tori- Huh. I never knew that you liked that in any girl.

Kendall- I don't. That's just a reason I like you even more.

Victoria- Kendall? _**She asks, hurt**_

Kendall- Victoria?

Victoria- I can't believe that you would do this to me! _**she says, then runs**_

Miley- Hey Victoria. _**now hugging her **_What's the matter?

Victoria- Kendall promised that when we met up again that he'd go out with me. Then the guys promised me that if Kendall had a girlfriend by the time we met up again that I could go out with one of them, but they both broke their promises.

Gustavo- Dogs, girls! Let's go! Hey Miley, hey Victoria. What's the matter with her? _**he mouths**_

Miley- The guys broke their promises, therefore breaking her heart. _**she mouths back**_

Gustavo- Oh. Hey Victoria, can I ask you something?

Victoria- What is it Gustavo?

Gustavo- Can you sing?

Victoria- Of course. I joined the high school chorus & choir at age 5.

Gustavo- Holy-

Kelly- Gustavo! What he means is, would you like Gustavo to be your manager?

Victoria- I'd like that.

_in the studio_

Gustavo- OK, Victoria, do you want to do a cover?

Victoria- Yeah. Victoria Justice's Beggin' On Your Knees.

Gustavo- OK, & background music.

Victoria-You had it all the day you told me (told me) you want me

I had it all but let you fool me (fool me) completely

Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention

'Cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions  
And one day

I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me

Yeah one day

I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede

You mess with me and mess with her

So I'll make sure you get what you deserve

Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me  
So watch your back 'cause you don't know when or where I can get you

I've set the trap and when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through

So oh, Mister Player, do you feel like the man now?

And I bet you're nervous 'cause this song makes you freak out  
And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me

Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede

You mess with me (yeah) I mess with her (yeah)

So I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)

Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me  
I know I'm being bitter but I'mma drag you under

'Cause you just don't, don't deserve "Happy ever after"

For what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way

It was only just a game  
(you had it all)  
(And one day) And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me (beggin' on your knees for me)

Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede (crawlin' like a centipede)

You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah)

So I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)

Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me

Gustavo- Wow. You are fantastic!

Victoria- Thank you. I've been practicing since I could talk.

Kelly- Wow. You really are good though.

Griffin- She's fantastic. But can she rap?

Victoria- Of course. This is from 5 Fingaz to the Face. You smell so fruity. I'm a pirate & you're my booty

Griffin- Impressive! How would you like to sign a contract with Rocque Records?

Victoria- I'd love to.

Gustavo- Just call your mom & ask.

Victoria- OK. Andre? Is it OK if I sign a contract with Rocque? Thanks Andre. Bye. _**she hangs up**_My mom died giving birth to me & my brother, my dad died in a car accident, & grandma is mentally unstable, so Andre is my legal guardian. All set. He said yes.

Gustavo- Wow. OK, let's get to work.

Victoria- First off, nobody tells me what to do. So, let's get to work.

(Just so you know, Victoria has a dark side, where nobody tells her what to do, not even her own mother, & a good side, which she shows to everyone. She never wants to show her dark side. You'll have to figure out when she shows her dark side. She's also sensitive because of what her father did to her when she was nine. (Just so you know, she was raped & she also tries not to show her sensitive side.)

Griffin- That's a first. I like it.

Victoria- Be quiet will you!

Griffin- Sorry.

Victoria- Good.

Once upon a time a few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights, you got me alone  
You found me, you found me, you found me  
I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard you took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me

And he's long gone when he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me

'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

No apologies, he'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning  
Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see

He was long gone when he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

And the saddest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in (you were right there, you were right there)  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble

Gustavo- Fantastic!

Victoria- Thank you. Of course the guys would have loved it if they hadn't have broken my heart.

Gustavo- You must have gotten over it already.

Victoria- I did. Of course, that was yesterday & I have gotten over it.

Kelly- Wow. You're taking rejection well.

Victoria- Actually, I'm dead inside. I just choose not to admit it, especially to Gustavo. So don't say anything! _**she whispers to Kelly**_

Kelly- I won't say a word. _**she whispers**_

Victoria- Yeah I am.

_Tori & Kendall_

Alex- Hey Kendall.

Kendall- Hey Alex.

Tori- Who's Alex?

Alex- I'm Alex Russo, his ex-girlfriend. Kendall, I never stopped loving you. Even after I broke up with you, I never stopped loving you.

Kendall- Then why'd you break up with me?

Alex- I met Mason, my current boyfriend.

Mason- Hi.

Kendall- Hi.

Alex- I'm sorry Kendall, but we can't be together. I have Mason now.

Kendall- I understand.

Tori- Kendall, can I talk to you alone for a minute?

Kendall- Sure. What's up?

Tori- I want to break up.

Kendall- Why?

Tori- I want you to keep your promise. You broke Victoria's heart already & the guys broke their promise, so I want to help you keep yours.

Kendall- OK.

_in the studio_

Gustavo- Why didn't we find out about you sooner?

Kelly- Well, a lot of famous singers aren't found until later in their lives. Like Boys in the Attic wasn't founded until the guys were 24 years old.

Victoria- Really?

Kelly- Yeah.

Victoria- Wow. They were discovered waaaay too late.

Gustavo- Yeah they were. After their first album, they never sold another album.

Victoria- I know. Their music was OK, but their image... YUCK!

Gustavo- Yeah, but you're here now & you're gorgeous!

Victoria- Thank you.

Kendall- Victoria?

_**Victoria takes one look at Kendall, then runs off**_

Gustavo- Victoria!

Kelly- Why did you have to break her?

_**Kelly runs after her**_

_in Gustavo's office_

Kelly- Victoria? **_Hears sobbing_ **Victoria, it's Kelly

Victoria- Kelly? _**she sniffs. She runs & hugs Kelly, now crying into her shoulder**_

Kelly- Shhh. It's OK.

Kendall- Victoria, can I talk to you for a minute?

Victoria- What do you want Kendall?

Kendall- I'm sorry I broke my promise. The guys are too. I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime?

Victoria- What about Tori?

Kendall- She broke up with me. She understood how upset you were & wanted me to keep my promise since I broke it the first time. She broke up with me to help you.

Victoria- Then... Yes.

Kendall- Did you just say yes?

Victoria- Yes.

Kendall- Yes!

Tori- I'm glad that you finally kept your promise.

Victoria- Hi Tori.

Kendall- Thanks.

Tori- Of course.

James- We really are sorry Victoria.

Victoria & Tori- Why are you so out of breath?

Logan- We ran here to support Kendall.

_**Kendall & Victoria raise an eyebrow towards each other**_

Kendall & Victoria- You're too late.

Carlos- What do you mean?

Victoria- You already missed the apology.

Logan- So, what'd she say Kendall?

Victoria- I said that I would go out with him. After all he did to get me to go out with him & to forgive you guys, how could I not. Besides, you guys make me faint whenever I see you guys.

Carlos- That would make sense as to why you fainted during the meet & greet.

Victoria- Uh huh. It still embarrasses me to this day.

Logan- Don't be. It's understandable that you fainted at the very sight of us.

Victoria- Maybe you're right Logan. After all, you guys did take really good care of me.

Kendall- We try to take care of all of our fans.

Victoria- I know. Thanks for taking such good care of me that day.

Kendall- Of course. I love you baby cakes.

Victoria- Awww! If you ever call me baby cakes again, any of you, I will slap you. Got it?

Kendall, James, Logan, & Carlos- Got it.

Victoria- Good. Baby, I managed to get us VIP passes to Evanescence, Selena Gomez, & Sick Puppies.

Kendall- How? Those are nearly impossible to get!

Victoria- Not impossible for Victoria Harris.

Carlos- You're Andre's sister?

Victoria- I'm not just his sister, I'm his-

James- Twin.

Victoria- How'd you know?

James- I could see the similarities in your physical traits.

Carlos- That's a side of him that I've never seen.

Kendall- That's because he never shows that side of him.

Victoria- That's pretty sweet that you're showing this side of you towards me.

Kendall- I have to agree with my girlfriend.

Carlos- I have to agree with her too.

Logan- Me three.

James- Thanks guys.

_**Big Time Rush & Victoria Harris hug (aka group hug)**_

_In Victoria's house_

Victoria- Kendall, this is my crazy grandmother, Charlotte, & this is my brother, as you already know, Andre.

Kendall- Hi, I'm Kendall.

Charlotte- I don't know you! Ahhhh!

Kendall- What the heck was that about?

Victoria- Remember how I said she was crazy?

Kendall- Yeah.

Victoria- She's mentally unstable, paranoid, afraid of everything, & gets scared & screams 'I don't know you!' when greeting new people.

Kendall- Why not put her in a mental institute?

Victoria- She's the only family we have left. Mom died giving birth to us & dad got hit by a truck, dying instantly.

Kendall- Oh Victoria. Did your parents have any brothers or sisters?

Victoria- No. They were only children. My other grandparents are dead.

Kendall- Wow. I'm so sorry.

Victoria- It's OK. You didn't know. _**she says, silently crying**_

Kendall- Come here baby.

_**Kendall hugs Victoria, rubbing circles on her back.**_

Victor- Hey Victoria.

Victoria- Hey Victor. Kendall, this is Victor. He takes care of us since Grandma can't. Victor, this is Kendall, my boyfriend.

Victor- Hey Kendall. Nice to meet you.

Kendall- Nice to meet you too Victor.

Victor- I need to tell you two something Victoria & Andre.

Andre- What is it Victor?

Victor- Your grandfather isn't really dead. He's right here.

Victoria- You're our grandfather & you didn't even tell us beforehand? Why?

Kendall- Come here honey.

_**Victoria cries into Kendall's shoulder.**_

Tori- Hey Kendall. I'm happy you kept your promise.

Kendall- Hey Tori. Thanks. I'm guessing that Andre is your new boyfriend.

Tori- Yup.

Victoria- Come on honey. We don't want to be late for the concert, do we?

Kendall- Nope. We better get going.

_at the concert_

Gustavo- Guys! Get over here!

Victoria- Gustavo what did I tell you about telling me what to do?

Gustavo- Sorry. CARLOS!

Carlos- What's up Gustavo?

Gustavo- You were supposed to tell them that they're performing tonight!

Kendall & Victoria- WHAT?!

Carlos- I'm sorry!

Kendall- You were thinking about corn dogs the entire time when Gustavo was telling you that you were supposed to tell us about this, weren't you?

Carlos- Yes. I'm embarrassed to admit that, but I can't help it! I'm-

Victoria- In love with corn dogs? Meaning that you love corn dogs so much that you think about them almost all the time.

Carlos- Actually, yes. How'd you know?

Victoria- Kendall has told me so much about you guys that I feel that I've known you since we were five or younger.

James- Wow.

Logan- Whoa.

Carlos- Sweet!

_**Everyone laughs.**_

Gustavo- OK, so BTR is singing Worldwide, Boyfriend, Halfway There, Any Kind of Guy, Paralyzed, Windows Down, 24/Seven, & Like Nobody's Around by themselves. Victoria, you are singing Our Song, Crazier, Beautiful Eyes, Tim McGraw, & Sparks Fly by yourself. Tori, you are singing Back to December, BFB, White Horse, You Belong With Me, & Love Story. Victoria, you are singing Count On You with Big Time Rush. Got it?

BTR, Victoria, & Tori- Got it Gustavo. (Tori says Mr. Rocque)

Gustavo- Tori, just call me Gustavo for crying out loud.

Tori- OK Gustavo.

Victoria- OK, so who's singing first?

_**awkward silence**_

Tori- I'll sing first. Victoria's going to sing with the guys anyways, so I figured why not.

_on stage_

Tori- I'm going to kick off the night with Best Friend's Brother.

I call you up  
When I know  
He's at home

I jump out  
Of my skin  
When he picks  
Up the phone

Why can't I tell  
If he's looking at me?  
Should I give him a smile?  
Should I get up and leave?

I know it's strange  
I don't know what I'm thinking  
But is it wrong  
If I see him this weekend?

I really hope  
I can get him alone  
I just don't, don't want her to know

Yeah  
My best friend's brother  
Is the one for me  
Yeah  
A punk rock drummer  
And he's 6 foot 3  
I don't want to  
But I want to  
'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!  
Yeah  
My best friend's brother  
Is the one for me  
BFB _[x2]_  
My best friend's brother _[x2]_

I kinda think  
That I might  
Be his type  
'Cause when you're not around,  
He's not acting too shy

Sometimes I feel  
Like he might  
Make a move  
Is this all in my head?  
I don't know what to do

I know it's strange  
I don't know what he's thinking  
But is it wrong  
If I see him this weekend?

I really hope  
I can get him alone  
I just don't, don't want her to know

Yeah  
My best friend's brother  
Is the one for me  
Yeah  
A punk rock drummer  
And he's 6 foot 3  
I don't want to  
But I want to  
'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!  
Yeah  
My best friend's brother  
Is the one for me  
BFB _[x2]_  
My best friend's brother _[x2]_

'Cause he's such a dream  
Yeah  
And you know  
What I mean  
If you weren't  
related

Yeah  
My best friend's brother  
Is the one for me  
Yeah  
A punk rock drummer  
And he's 6 foot 3  
I don't want to  
But I want to  
'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!  
Yeah  
My best friend's brother  
Is the one for me  
BFB _[x2]_  
My best friend's brother _[x2]_

BFB, BFB  
My best friend's brother _[x2]_

Tori- Next is Love Story.

We were both young when I first saw you.

I close my eyes and the flashback starts

I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.  
See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.

See you make your way through the crowd

And say, "Hello,"

Little did I know...  
That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles

, And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"

And I was crying on the staircase

Begging you, "Please don't go"

And I said...  
Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.

I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,

It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."  
So I sneak out to the garden to see you.

We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew

So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.

Oh, oh.  
'Cause you were Romeo – I was a scarlet letter,

And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."

But you were everything to me,

I was begging you, "Please don't go."

And I said...  
Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.

I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.

It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."  
Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.

This love is difficult but it's real.

Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.

It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."  
Oh, oh.  
I got tired of waiting

Wondering if you were ever coming around.

My faith in you was fading

When I met you on the outskirts of town.

And I said...  
"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.

I keep waiting for you but you never come. Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...  
"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.

I love you, and that's all I really know.

I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress

It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you.

_**screaming**_

Tori- Next is Back to December.

I'm so glad you made time to see me.

How's life? Tell me how's your family?

I haven't seen them in a while.

You've been good, busier than ever, We small talk, work and the weather,

Your guard is up and I know why.

Because the last time you saw me

Is still burned in the back of your mind.

You gave me roses and I left them there to die.  
So this is me swallowing my pride,

Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night,"

And I go back to December all the time.

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you.

Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.

I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.

I go back to December all the time.  
These days I haven't been sleeping,

Staying up, playing back myself leavin'.

When your birthday passed and I didn't call.

And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,

I watched you laughing from the passenger side.

Realized that I loved you in the fall.  
And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind

You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye".  
So this is me swallowing my pride

Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."

And I go back to December all the time.

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,

Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.

I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind

I go back to December all the time.  
I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile, So good to me, so right

And how you held me in your arms that September night –

The first time you ever saw me cry.  
Maybe this is wishful thinking,

Probably mindless dreaming,

But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right.  
I'd go back in time and change it but I can't.

So if the chain is on your door I understand.  
But this is me swallowing my pride

Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."

And I go back to December...

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,

Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.

I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.

I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time.

All the time.

Tori- Next is White Horse.

Say you're sorry

That face of an angel

Comes out just when you need it to

As I paced back and forth all this time

Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on

The days drag on Stupid girl,

I should have known, I should have known  
That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,

I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,

Lead her up the stairwell

This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,

I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,

Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around  
Maybe I was naïve,

Got lost in your eyes

And never really had a chance

My mistake, I didn't know to be in love

You had to fight to have the upper hand  
I had so many dreams

About you and me Happy endings Now I know

That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,

I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,

Lead her up the stairwell

This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,

I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,

Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around  
And there you are on your knees,

Begging for forgiveness, begging for me

Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry  
Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale,

I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well

This is a big world, that was a small town

There in my rear view mirror disappearing now

And it's too late for you and your white horse

Now it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now  
Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa

Try and catch me now

Oh, it's too late To catch me now

Tori-Lastly, I'll be singing Mine.

You were in college working part time waiting tables

Left a small town, never looked back

I was a flight risk with a fear of falling

Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts  
I say can you believe it?

As we're lying on the couch

The moment I could see it

Yes, yes, I can see it now  
Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?

You put your arm around me for the first time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine  
Flash forward and we're taking on the world together

And there's a drawer of my things at your place

You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded

You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes  
But we got bills to pay

We got nothing figured out

When it was hard to take

Yes, yes, this is what I thought about  
Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?

You put your arm around me for the first time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine  
Do you remember all the city lights on the water?

You saw me start to believe for the first time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine  
And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m.

As everything was slipping right out of our hands

I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street  
Braced myself for the goodbye

'Cause that's all I've ever known

Then you took me by surprise

You said I'll never leave you alone  
You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water

And every time I look at you, it's like the first time

I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter

She is the best thing that's ever been mine  
Hold on, make it last

Hold on, never turn back

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine  
Do you believe it?

We're gonna make it now

I can see it

I can see it now

Tori- Next is Victoria Harris.

_**screaming**_

Victoria- First, I'll be singing Our Song.

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone

In the front seat of his car

He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel

The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down

He says, "Baby is something wrong?"

I say, "Nothing I was just thinking

How we don't have a song" and he says  
Our song is the slamming screen door

Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window

When we're on the phone and you talk real slow

'Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh

The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have

And when I got home, 'fore I said amen

Asking God if He could play it again  
I was walking up the front porch steps

After everything that day

Had gone all wrong or been trampled on

And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway, well, on my way

To my lovin' bed

I almost didn't notice all the roses

And the note that said  
Our song is the slamming screen door

Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window

When we're on the phone and you talk real slow

'Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh

The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have

And when I got home, 'fore I said amen

Asking God if He could play it again  
I've heard every album, listened to the radio

Waited for something to come along

That was as good as our song  
'Cause our song is the slamming screen door

Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window

When we're on the phone and he talks real slow

'Cause it's late and his mama don't know  
Our song is the way he laughs

The first date man, I didn't kiss him and I should have

And when I got home, 'fore I said amen

Asking God if He could play it again

Play it again, oh, yeah, oh, oh, yeah  
I was riding shotgun with my hair undone

In the front seat of his car

I grabbed a pen and an old napkin

And I wrote down our song  
Victoria- Next is Beautiful Eyes.

Your beautiful eyes Stare right into my eyes and sometimes I think of you late at night I don't know why i want to be somewhere where you are I want to be where...  
You're here, You're eyes are looking into mine

So baby, make me fly

My heart has never felt this way before

I'm looking through your

I'm looking through your eyes  
I wake up, I'm alive

In only a little while... I'll cry

Cause you're my lullaby

SO baby come hold me tight cause I-I

I want to be everything you need I want to be where...

You're here, You're eyes are looking into mine So baby, make me fly My heart has never felt this way before I'm looking through your I'm looking through your eyes  
Just as long as you're mine

I'll be your everything tonight

Let me love you, kiss you

Oh baby let me miss you

Let me see your

Dream about Dream about

Dream about your eyes

Eyes, Eyes...Beautiful eyes

Next is Sparks Fly.

The way you move is like a full on rainstorm

And I'm a house of cards

You're the kind of reckless

That should send me runnin'

But I kinda know that I won't get far

And you stood there in front of me

Just close enough to touch

Close enough to hope you couldn't see

What I was thinking of  
Drop everything now

Meet me in the pouring rain

Kiss me on the sidewalk

Take away the pain 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down

Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
My mind forgets to remind me

You're a bad idea

You touch me once and it's really something,

You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.

I'm on my guard for the rest of the world

But with you I know it's no good

And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...  
Drop everything now

Meet me in the pouring rain

Kiss me on the sidewalk

Take away the pain 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down

Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.

Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.

And lead me up the staircase

Won't you whisper soft and slow?

I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.  
Drop everything now,

Meet me in the pouring rain,

Kiss me on the sidewalk,

Take away the pain 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.

Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down

Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
And the sparks fly... Oh, baby, smile... And the sparks fly...

Next, I'll be singing Tim McGraw.

He said the way my blue eyes shined  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie."  
Just a boy in a Chevy truck  
That had a tendency of gettin' stuck  
On backroads at night  
And I was right there beside him all summer long  
And then the time we woke up to find that summer gone

But when you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me

September saw a month of tears  
And thankin' God that you weren't here  
To see me like that  
But in a box beneath my bed  
Is a letter that you never read  
From three summers back  
It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet  
And lookin' back on all of that, it's nice to believe

When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me

And I'm back for the first time since then  
I'm standin' on your street  
And there's a letter left on your doorstep  
And the first thing that you'll read is:

When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
Someday you'll turn your radio on  
I hope it takes you back to that place  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me

Oh, think of me  
Mmmm

He said the way my blue eyes shine  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie"

The last song I'll be singing tonight is Crazier.

I'd never gone with the wind

Just let it flow

Let it take me where it wants to go

'Til you open the door

There's so much more

I'd never seen it before

I was trying to fly

But I couldn't find wings

But you came along and you changed everything  
You lift my feet off the ground

You spin me around

You make me crazier, crazier

Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes

You make me crazier, crazier, crazier  
I've watched from a distance as you made life your own

Every sky was your own kind of blue

And I wanted to know how that would feel

And you made it so real

You showed me something that I couldn't see

You opened my eyes

And you made me believe  
You lift my feet off the ground

You spin me around

You make me crazier, crazier

Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes

You make me crazier, crazier, crazier

Baby you showed me what living is for I don't wanna hide anymore Oh oh  
You lift my feet off the ground

You spin me around

You make me crazier, crazier

Feels like I'm fallin' and I am lost in your eyes

You make me crazier, crazier, crazier Crazier, crazier.

Who's ready for Big Time Rush?!

_**everyone screams**_

Well, after the break, Big Time Rush will be on stage! When you get back from the concessions stands & restrooms, they will be on stage! I'll be back in about an hour.

_ten minutes later_

Kendall- Hi, I'm Kendall Knight.

James- I'm James Diamond.

Carlos- I'm Carlos Garcia.

Logan- I'm Logan Mitchell

BTR- & we're Big Time Rush

Kendall- We're going to start off the night with 24/Seven.

I can feel it in the air I like the truth but love the dare Livin' life like it's a vacation

- We are golden like the sun Never, never land, we all stay young 'Cause we're the here and now generation

- Try and knock us down We'll get up every time We can run this town So let's do what we like, do what we like  
All day, every day is a holiday We're alright, 24/Seven All day, every day all we gotta say Is live your life, 24/Seven Woooooo wooooooo 24/Seven Woooooo wooooooo 24/Seven  
Logan- We got no one to impress Looking fly no matter how we dress Standing up forever 'cause there is no end  
Carlos- It doesn't matter where you're from We're all together here as one Tomorrow comes, we'll do it all again  
BTR- Try and knock us down We'll get up every time We can run this town So let's do what we like, do what we like  
All day, every day is a holiday We're alright, 24/seven All day, every day all we gotta say Is live your life, 24/seven All day, every day is a holiday We're alright, 24/seven All day, every day everybody's saying Live your life, 24/seven Woooooo woooooooo 24/seven Woooooo woooooooo 24/seven  
All day, every day's a holiday We don't care what other people say All day every day's a holiday We don't care what other people say (Hey ho, let's go!)  
All day, every day is a holiday We're alright, 24/Seven All day, every day all we gotta say Is live your life, 24/Seven All day, every day is a holiday We're alright, 24/seven All day, every day everybody's saying Live your life, 24/seven Wooooooooo wooooooooo (C'mon and sing it baby) 24/seven Wooooooooo wooooooooo (Come get me, baby) 24/seven C'mon and sing it baby Sing it, sing it baby (24/seven)

Carlos- Next up is Windows Down

BTR-

Throw it up,

woo hoo! Woo hoo! _[x2]_ Yeah, yeah.

Woo hoo! Yeah, yeah.  
You're pretty baby, but you know that

Wish I could bring ya, across the map, yeah

I can feel it in the air that it's on tonight

I don't really care if it's wrong or right

Pedal to the metal baby hold me tight

Anything you want I can get that girl

If you're with that girl  
Everybody knows that I want ya

If you want me baby show me

Roll the windows down let your hair flow

Let it all go tonight (night, night, night...)  
Party people!

Woo hoo, all the windows down

Woo hoo, when I'm rolling through your town (woo hoo)

Saying yeah yeah, woo hoo

Saying yeah yeah  
You drive me crazy but you know that

Feel the breeze girl let's take a lap (lap) yeah (yeah)

I can feel it in the air that it's on tonight

I don't really care if it's wrong or right

Pedal to the metal, baby, hold me tight

Anything you want I can get that girl

If you're with that girl  
Everybody knows that I want ya

If you want me baby show me

Roll the windows down let your hair flow

Let it all go tonight  
Party people!

Woo hoo, all the windows down

Woo hoo, when I'm rolling through your town (woo hoo)

Saying yeah yeah, woo hoo

Saying yeah yeah Stop!  
_[Beat break]_  
It's on tonight, it's on tonight

It's on-on-on-on-on tonight

Woo hoo, all the windows down

Woo hoo, when I'm rolling through your town (woo hoo)

Saying yeah yeah, woo hoo

Saying yeah yeah

Let's go!

Woo hoo, all the windows down

Woo hoo, when I'm rolling through your town (woo hoo)

Saying yeah yeah, woo hoo

Saying yeah yeah, woo hoo!

James- Next, we'll be singing Boyfriend. This is for all the ladies out there.

BTR- Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend

Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend

Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend

Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boy...  
Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone?

(Yeah)

Any reason anything they could've said or done?

And everyday I see you on you're own

And I can't believe that you're alone

But I overheard your girls and this is what they said  
Looking for a

Looking for a

That you're looking for a boyfriend

I see tha

t Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that

Don't be scared to go put your trust in me

Can't you see all I really want to be

Is your boyfriend

Can't fight that

Knock me down you know I'm coming right back

I don't care at all what you've done before

All I really want is to be your  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend

Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend

Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend

Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Let me take a little moment to find the right words

(To find the right words)

So when I kick it to you it ain't something that you've heard

(Something that you've heard)

I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer

But I know I gotta put myself for worse

See I think you got the kind of love that you deserve

And I heard that  
That you're looking for a boyfriend

I see that

Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that

Don't be scared to go put your trust in me

Can't you see all I really want to be

Is your boyfriend

Can't fight that

Knock me down you know I'm coming right back

I don't care at all what you've done before

All I really want is to be your  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend

Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend

Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend

Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
If you tell me where,

I'm waiting here

Everyday like slum-dog millionaire

Bigger than the twilight love affair

I'll be here

Girl I swear  
Looking for a

Looking for a

That your looking for a boyfriend

I see that

Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that

Don't be scared to go put your trust in me

Can't you see all I really want to be

Is your boyfriend

Can't fight that

Knock me down you know I'm coming right back

I don't care at all what you've done before

All I really want is to be your  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend

Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend

(Your boyfriend)

Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend

(All I really want is to be your)

(Your boyfriend)

Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend

Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend

Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend

(Yeah)

(All I really want is to be your)

Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend

Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend

Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
All I really want is to be your...

Logan- This next song is about how a girl goes out of a guy's life, but they are trying to make a long distance relationship work & how the guy will always be thinking about the girl no matter where they are. This is Worldwide.

James- Ooh  
Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?  
Cause I've been missing

Kendall- You by my side, yeah

James- Did I awake you out of your dreams?  
I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep

Kendall- You calm me down  
There's something 'bout the sound of your voice

Carlos-  
I-I-I-I'm never never

Logan- Never as far away as it may seem, oh

Carlos- Soon we'll be together

James- We'll pick up right where we left off

Paris, London, Tokyo  
There's just one thing that I gotta do

All-  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
(Hello, tuck you in every night)

James- And I can hardly take another goodbye  
Baby, won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on

All-  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah)

Logan-  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
(Girl I'll be thinking about you)

Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name  
But don't you worry

Kendall-  
Cause you have my heart

Logan-  
It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city  
Just get up and go

Kendall-  
The show must go on so I need you to be strong

Carlos-  
I-I-I-I'm never never

Logan-  
Never as far away as it may seem

James-  
No never

Carlos-  
Soon we'll be together

Logan-  
We'll pick up right where we left off

James-  
Paris, London, Tokyo  
There's just one thing that I gotta do

All-  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
(Hello, tuck you in every night)

James-  
And I can hardly take another goodbye  
Baby, it won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on

All-  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah)

Logan-  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
(Girl I'll be thinking about you)

Carlos-  
Oh  
Wherever the wind blows me  
Yes you're still the one and only girl on my mind

Kendall-  
No, there ain't no one better

Logan-  
(Worldwide)

Kendall-  
So always remember

Logan-  
(Worldwide)

James-  
Always remember, girl you're mine

Paris, London, Tokyo  
There's just one thing that I gotta do

All-  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
(Hello, tuck you in every night)

James-  
And I can hardly take another goodbye  
Baby, it won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on

All-  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)

Logan-  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
(Girl I'll be thinking about you)

James-  
Worldwide

Logan-  
Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name  
But don't you worry

Kendall-  
Cause you have my heart

Kendall- I know it's past our midway point, but up next, we'll be singing Halfway There.

_[Kendall:]_ When the chips are down

Back against the wall

Got no more to give

Cause we gave it all

Seems like going the distance is unrealistic

But we're too far from the start  
_[Carlos:]_ So we take what comes and we keep on going

Leaning on each other's shoulders

Then we turn around

And see we've come so far somehow  
We're halfway there

We're looking good now

Nothing's gonna get in the way

We're halfway there

And looking back now I never thought that I'd ever say

We're halfway there

We're halfway there  
_[James:]_ If we never flew

We would never fall

If the world was ours

We would have it all

But the life we live

Isn't so simplistic

You just don't get what you want  
_[Logan:]_ So we take what comes

And we keep on going

Leaning on each other's shoulders

Then we turn around

And see we've come so far somehow  
We're halfway there

We're looking good now

Nothing's gonna get in the way

We're halfway there

And looking back now

I never thought that I'd ever say

We're halfway there

We're halfway there  
_[Logan:]_ How are you ever gonna reach the stars

If you never get off the ground

And you'll always be where you are

If you let life knock you down  
We're halfway there

We're looking good now

Nothing's gonna get in the way

We're halfway there

And looking back now

I never thought that I'd ever say

We're halfway there

We're halfway there

We're halfway there  
We're halfway there

We're halfway there

We're halfway there  
We're halfway there

We're halfway there

Carlos- Up next is Paralyzed.

BTR-You, you walked into the room  
On a Friday afternoon  
That's when I saw you for the first time  
And I was paralyzed  
I had a million things to say  
But none of them came out that day  
'Cause I was never one of those guys  
That always had the best lies  
Time stopped ticking  
My hands keep shaking  
And you don't even know that

I try to speak, but girl you got me tongue-tied  
I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside  
I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes  
You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed  
I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by  
Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind  
I'd make a move if I had the guts to  
But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

Now I learned a lot from my mistake  
Never let a good thing slip away  
I've had a lot of time to look back  
And my only regret is

Not telling you what I was going through  
But you didn't even know that

I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied  
I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside  
I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes  
You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by  
Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind  
I'd make a move if I had the guts to  
But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

As the years go by I think about you all the time, whoa  
If I get the chance I hope I won't be paralyzed, paralyzed by you

You walked into the room  
On a Friday afternoon

I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied  
I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside  
I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes  
You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed (you got me paralyzed)

I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by  
Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind  
I'd make a move if I had the guts to  
But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed (you got me paralyzed)

Paralyzed, paralyzed, you got me tongue-tied  
Paralyzed, paralyzed, now I'm frozen inside  
Paralyzed, paralyzed  
You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

James- Sadly, we are almost done. Our next song is Any Kind of Guy.

Hah, yea  
B T R, huh huh

_[Verse 1: James]_  
Here I am  
There you are  
Why does it seem so far  
Next to you is where I should be (where I wanna be)  
Something I  
Want so bad  
Know what's inside your head  
Maybe I could see what you see (tell me what you see)

_[Pre-Chorus: Logan]_  
Gotta keep on believing  
That everything takes time  
I'll make up any reason  
To make you mine  
If you're staying or leaving  
I'll follow your lead  
So why keep pretending  
Open your eyes  
I can be what you need

_[Chorus:]_  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
That's the guy I'll be  
Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
You know I'll agree  
Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)

Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
Change your mind  
I will be there  
Won't you try  
One more time  
Be my any kind of girl  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there

_[Verse 2: Carlos]_  
You seem so hard to know  
Say goodbye, say hello  
Then you say that it's time to go (now it's time to go)  
Changing my point of view  
Everyday something new  
Anything to get next to you (gonna get to you)

_[Pre-Chorus: Kendall]_  
Gotta keep on believing  
That everything takes time  
I'll make up any reason  
To make you mine  
If you're staying or leaving  
I'll follow your lead  
So why keep pretending  
Open your eyes  
I can be what you need

_[Chorus:]_  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
That's the guy I'll be (that's the guy I'll be)  
Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
You know I'll agree (you know I'll agree)  
Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)

Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
Change your mind  
I will be there (I'll be there)  
Won't you try  
One more time  
Be my any kind of girl  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there

_[Bridge:]_  
_[Kendall:]_  
Let me know if I'm getting through  
_[Logan:]_  
Making you understand  
_[James:]_  
If it's wrong I'll try something new  
_[Kendall:]_  
(Try something  
New)  
_[James:]_  
Don't look away  
Cause I'm here to stay  
_[Kendall:]_  
If it's a game  
Then I'm gonna play

_[Chorus:]_  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
That's the guy I'll be  
Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
You know I'll agree (you know I'll agree)  
Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)

Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
Change your mind  
I will be there (I'll be there)  
Won't you try  
One more time  
Be my any kind of girl  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there

_[Kendall:]_  
Bring it back

Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there

Logan- This is our final song alone. This is Like Nobody's Around.

Kendall- Want you to cry  
'Cause you're laughing so hard tonight  
Playing air guitar alright  
We're being who we are even if they hate that

James- Want you to shout  
At the top of your lungs about  
All our favorite songs so loud  
We'll be singing along even if they hate that

Carlos- Turn up the radio  
So what if we lose control  
Get a little bit rock and roll oh whoa oh

BTR- So throw your hands in the air  
Come on and make this count  
It's only you and me, nevermind this crowd  
Do the way you do it  
Do it like nobody's around, whoa  
So put your hands in the air  
Come on and waste no time  
It doesn't really matter if it's wrong or right  
Do the way you do it  
Do it like nobody's around  
We can do it like nobody's around

Carlos- Turn up the radio  
So what if we lose control  
Get a little bit rock and roll oh oh oh

BTR- So throw your hands in the air  
Come on and make this count  
It's only you and me, nevermind this crowd  
Do the way you do it  
Do it like nobody's around, whoa  
So put your hands in the air  
Come on and waste no time  
It doesn't really matter if it's wrong or right  
Do the way you do it  
Do it like nobody's around  
We can do it like nobody's around

Whoa oh oh oh  
We can do it like nobody's around  
Whoa oh oh oh  
We can do it like nobody's around  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Whoa oh oh oh  
Yeah yeah yeah  
We can do it like nobody's around  
Whoa oh oh oh  
We can do it like nobody's around

Kendall- Now, we're going to bring Victoria back out here. Get out here Victoria!

Victoria- Hey Kendall. What's up?

Carlos- We're going to finish off the night with Count On You.

Victoria- It's almost over already?

James- Apparently. Afterwards, we can do one more duet though.

Victoria- Alright. That works.

Logan- For the next song, we will be singing Count On You, originally sung with Jordin Sparks.

Kendall- Hmm Yeah

Jordin- Ooh Woah Nooo

Kendall- Ohh

Victoria-

Now I'm about to give you my heart  
But remember this one thing  
I've never been in love before  
So you gotta go easy on me

Kendall-  
I heard love is dangerous  
Once you fall you never get enough  
But the thought of you leaving  
Ain't so easy for me

Victoria-  
Don't hurt me  
Desert me  
Don't give up on me  
What would I wanna do that for?  
Don't use me  
Take advantage of me Make me sorry I ever counted on you  
1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5, baby, I'm counting on you _[x4]_

Kendall-  
Understand I've been here before,  
Thought I found someone I finally could adore

Carlos-  
But you failed my test, Got to know her better saw I wasn't the only one

Victoria & James-  
But I'm willing to put my trust in you,  
Baby you can put your trust in me

Carlos-  
Just like a count to 3,  
You can count on me and you're never gonna see

Logan-  
No numbers in my pocket.  
Anything I'm doing girl I'll drop it for you

Victoria & James-  
'Cause you're the one I'm giving my heart to but I gotta be the only one

All-  
Don't hurt me  
Desert me  
Don't give up on me  
What would I wanna do that for?  
Don't use me  
Take advantage of me  
Make me sorry I ever counted on you  
1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 baby I'm counting on you _[x4]_

_[All:]_  
I really hope you understand  
That if you wanna take my hand

James-  
You should put yours over my heart  
I promise to be careful from the start

_[All:]_  
I'm trusting you with lovin' me  
Very very carefully

Victoria-  
Never been so vulnerable

_[All:]_  
Baby I'll make you comfortable

1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 (yeah), baby, I'm counting on you (oh)  
1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 (why would I want to do that, hey, yeah)  
1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5, baby, I'm counting on you  
1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5

Victoria-  
Now I'm about to give you my heart  
So remember this one thing  
I've never been in love before  
Yeah, you gotta go easy on me.

Victoria- The next song will be me & Carlos singing Start of Something New.

Carlos- Livin' in my own world.

Didn't understand

that anything can happen

when you take a chance

Victoria- I never believed in

what I couldn't see

I never opened my heart

Carlos- Oh

Victoria- To all the possibilities ooh

Carlos & Victoria- I know

Victoria- That something has changed

both- Never felt this way

Victoria- & right here tonight

both- this could be the start of something new

Victoria- It feels so right

both- to be here with you oh. & now lookin' in your eyes, I feel in my heart the start of something new

Carlos- Ooh yeah. Now who had ever thought that mm

both- we'd both be here tonight

Victoria- ooh yeah. & the world is so might brighter

Carlos- Brighter, Brighter

Victoria- with you by my side

Carlos- (by my side)

both- Oh I know that something has changed. never felt this way

Victoria- I know it's for real

both- this could be the start of something new

Victoria- It feels so right

both- to be here with you, oh. & now lookin' in your eyes I feel in my heart. the start of something new

Carlos- I never knew it could happen 'til it happened to me Ohhh yeah

both- I didn't know it before, but now it's easy to see ohhhhh. it's the start of something new

Victoria- It feels so right

both- To be here with you ohhhh

both- & now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart. That it's the start of something new

Victoria- It feels so right

Carlos- So right

Victoria- To be here with you

Carlos- Ohhhhh

both- & now, lookin' in your eyes, I feel in my heart

Victoria- the start of something new

Carlos- Start of something new

Victoria- Start of

both- something new

_**Everyone screams**_

Victoria- Next up is me & Kendall with Can I Have This Dance. We will sing it in a few minutes.

_**The stage crew puts up the set for the song**_

_a few minutes later_

Victoria- We are back. We will be singing & dancing to Can I Have This Dance.

Victoria-  
Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide.

Kendall- Won't you promise me

Victoria- (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
Kendall- We'll keep dancing

Victoria- (to keep dancing)

both- wherever we go next

both-  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

Kendall-  
Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you threw it all

both-  
And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

Oh no mountains too high & no oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance

Victoria- That's it for tonight! Follow us on Twitter at (not real twitters, I just made them up. If I get one right, I'm sorry) victoriaharris.

Kendall- KendallKnight

Carlos- CarlosGarcia

James- JamesDiamond

Logan- & LoganMitchell.

Tori- & ToriVega.

Victoria & Kendall- Goodnight Los Angeles!

(look up the original video for the dancing to Can I Have This Dance originally sung by Zac Efron & Vanessa Hudgens)

_after the concert_

fan girl 1- You were fantastic tonight!

Victoria- Thank you.

BTR- Thanks

Tori- Thank you. What's your name?

fan girl 1- Sasha.

Tori- Nice to meet you Sasha. I'm Tori.

Victoria- I'm Victoria

Kendall- I'm Kendall

Carlos- I'm Carlos

James- I'm James

Logan- & I'm Logan.

_**Sasha takes a photo with BTR, Victoria Harris, & Tori Vega**_

_a few hours later_

Victoria- Oh thank god. Tori, do you mind me staying with you tonight?

Tori- Sure. We can't wake up my parents or Trina though.

Victoria- Ugh.

Tori- I know right?

Kendall- What are you talking about?

Tori- My nightmare of a sister Trina. She thinks she can sing when she can't. The only reason she got into Hollywood Arts is

Victoria- Because of her karate. She thinks she can sing, but she has the worst singing voice.

Kendall- Do you have a sample of her music?

_**Victoria plays Trina singing Make it Shine**_

Kendall- Oh god.

Carlos- Holy crap.

James- Jesus

Logan- She's horrible! Ella tiene la peor voz cantante que he escuchado en mi vida! (Spanish for She has the worst singing voice I've ever heard in my life)

Victoria- Sí. Traté de advertirle Logan. (Yes. I tried to warn you Logan)

Kendall- What did you say? In English please?

Victoria- You don't want to hear the translation.

Kendall- You understand Spanish?

Victoria- Yeah. Some of my best friends are Spanish. I learned the entire language from them.

Kendall- Wow.

Carlos- Ella es horrible. (she is horrible.)

Victoria- Sí. Ella es muy mal en el canto. (She is very bad at singing)

Carlos- You can say that again.

Victoria- Ella es muy mal en el canto.

_**Carlos, Victoria, & Logan laugh**_

Kendall- I'm guessing you two don't understand Spanish either?

Tori- I do. Victoria, que deberíamos llegar a mi casa antes de que echo de menos el toque de queda.

Victoria- OK.

_**the girls go to Tori's house**_

Kendall- Wow.

James-I know, creepy right?

Kendall- Confusing.

James- Seriously.

Kendall- But hot.

James- Definitely.

(this part is when Logan & Carlos are driving Tori & Victoria to Tori's house)

_in the morning_

Andre- Victoria?

Victoria- Yeah Andre? _**she mumbles**_

Andre- Grandpa's going to be up soon. Do you want me to drive you home?

Victoria- No. I want to stay here._**she mumbles**_

Andre- Why?

Victoria- _**sits up**_Grandma is why.

Andre- Ohhh. I'll tell Grandpa you're here.

Victoria- Thanks Andre. _**falls back to sleep**_

_a few minutes later_

**_Victoria's cell phone rings_**

Victoria- Ugh. Yeah Grandpa?

Victor- Are you OK? You sound like crap.

Victoria- I just woke up & had a concert last night that I didn't even know about until I got there. The one for Evanescence, Sick Puppies, & Selena Gomez was postponed to the 23rd. (it's the fourteenth there)

Victor- That explains a lot. Are you sure you're not sick?

Victoria- I'm fine Victor.

Victor- Alright. I've got to go. You're grandmother is about to wake up & I don't want my cell phone destroyed.

Victoria- _**laughing**_OK. Bye Grandpa.

Victor- Bye. I told you to call me Victor!

Victoria- Bye Victor! _**hands up**_God.

Tori- What's the matter?

Victoria- Victor thinks I'm sick. I'm fine. My voice is just a bit hoarse from last night is all.

Tori- Alright, but I'll take you to a doctor just in case.

Victoria- No.

Tori- You have to. It's the-

Victoria- No! _**she gets up & runs to Trina's room (Tori never goes into Trina's bedroom)**_

_in Trina's room_

Victoria- Trina?

Trina- What? Oh, hey Victoria. What's up?

Victoria- Is it OK if I stay in here a while?

Trina- Sure, what for?

Tori- Victoria, you have to go to the doctor to get your vocals checked out!

Victoria- I'm fine Tori!

_**Trina sings beautifully**_

Tori- Alright. _**she leaves**_

Victoria- When did you become so good at singing Trina?

Trina- Since a week ago. I've been teaching myself to sing better through youtube videos.

Victoria- Nice. Thanks for helping me get out of that.

Trina- Sure. Let me guess. You're not going unless Kendall or Carlos come to get you.

Victoria- Yup.

Trina- You're crazy, you know that?

Victoria- So are you!

Trina- True.

Carlos- Victoria! Come on, Tori's worried about you! Kendall is taking care of Katie, so can you please come out?

Victoria- No!

Trina- Here, hide in the closet. There's a passageway in the closet that leads to the bathroom. I'll text you when he's gone. I already have a tape of your voice, so I can say that you were never in here. _**She whispers**_

Victoria- Thanks Trina. _**she whispers back**_

Trina- Anytime.

_**Victoria goes into the closet & goes through the passageway**_

Carlos- Trina, where's Victoria?

Trina- She was never in here.

Carlos- Then how did I hear her voice?

Trina- This tape. I recorded it with her last time she was here in case we wanted to mess with anyone.

Carlos- She was here! Where is she?

Trina- I don't know! But look at my new Fuzzini boots! Aren't they cute? They were at Simone's on sale! I got them for my birthday.

Carlos- Adorable. Where is she?

Trina- I seriously have no idea!

Carlos- Alright. I'll just check upstairs.

Trina- OK.

_**Carlos leaves. Trina then texts Victoria to come back down. Trina then closes the door. Victoria comes back in**_

Victoria- That was awesome! You're good at lying.

Trina- I know. Here, I also have a tunnel that leads outside.

Victoria- Thank you so much Trina. For everything.

Trina- You're practically a sister to me. Anything for my little sis.

_**Victoria smiles, then goes out the tunnel.**_

_at Hollywood Arts_

Sikowitz- What are you doing here on a Saturday Victoria?

Victoria- I needed to get away for a while. I think better here for whatever reason.

Sikowitz- You're trying to avoid the doctor's aren't you?

Victoria- Yeah.

Sikowitz- Please, let me take you. You need to get your vocals checked out.

Victoria- OK Mr. Sikowitz.

_at the doctors_

doctor- She has a sore throat. She shouldn't speak for a week minimum.

Sikowitz- Thank you so much.

Doctor- You're welcome. Have a nice day.

Sikowitz- You too.

_outside the doctor's office_

Tori- You got her here Mr. Sikowitz?

Sikowitz- Yeah. She was willing to go with me.

Victoria- That's because you're the only person I trust. You're the only person that knows about the you know what. _**She signs**_

Sikowitz- Ha ha ha. Unsaid humor.

Tori- What did she mean the you know what?

Sikowitz- What were we talking about? You should really be at home, taking advantage of this beautiful day Tori.

_**Tori goes home**_

Victoria- Thank you Mr. Sikowitz. She can't know about my deceased grandmother. _**She signs**_

Sikowitz- You're welcome. Why can't she know about it?

Victoria- I don't want anyone's sympathy. You know that. I hate it when people feel sorry for me & think that I can't fend for myself. I got here because of my singing & karate for crying out loud._**She signs**_

Sikowitz- I know Victoria.


End file.
